kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Proud And Selfish Earth)
Godzilla (Proud And Selfish Earth) Later Known As The False Godzilla.He Is The Last Remaining Dragon In Proud And Selfish Earth. His Types Of Dragon Are Giant Lizards - pretty Much Like Godzilla (Tristar Remake)/Zilla. He Was Also Once Intended To be An Incarnation Of Godzilla but Shared Very Few Similarities With Him And Showed So Many Difference such As Eating For Life Gaining, being The Last Member Of His Species Known As The Dragons Instead Of Being A Godzillasaurus Awakened And Mutated By Nuclear H Bomb, etc. He Breathes Fire Instead Of Atomic Breath. Appearance Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is A 200 Foot Lizard That Resembles KiryuGoji But More Lizard-Like. Personality While The Regular Godzilla Is Some Type Of A Prehistoric Giant Reptile Who Becomes Aggressive When Provoked Or Messed With. Proud And Selfish Earth's Godzilla Is A Type Of Dragon That Is A Giant Lizard Who Needs To Eat To Survive And Stay Safe and He Eats Anything That Moves. While The Real Godzilla Fights Head On While Battling The Army. This Godzilla Gets Easily Hurt While Battling The Army. Origins Compared To The Original Godzilla Who Is A Prehistoric Monster Awakened From A Million Year Sleep this Godzilla Is The Last Surviving Dragon In Proud And Selfish Earth. Films Pre-Series *Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY (As Godzilla) *Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster (As Godzilla) As His Lord Gagas Remake Incarnation *Godzilla(Lord Gagas Remake Film) (As Godzilla) *Godzilla The Series (As Godzilla) *Godzilla 2 Final Wars (As Godzilla) *Godzilla 3 A Deadly Finale (As Godzilla) *Godzilla The Movie (As The False Godzilla) Trivia * Obviously, This Godzilla Is Very Similar To Zilla: ** They Both Originated From Foreign Godzilla Remakes Made And Set Outside Of Japan. ** They Both Are Initially Created As Reimaginings Of Toho's Godzilla. ** They Both Are Originally Intended To Be Incarnations Of Godzilla but Shared Very Few Similarities With Him And Bore So Many Differences. ** They Both Are Originally Conceived To Be More Accurate Depictions Of Godzilla. ** They Both Are Somewhat More Respectful To The Misconception That Godzilla Is A Lizard. ** While The Real Godzilla Is A Metaphor For The Atomic Bomb And The Horrors Of World War 2, They Both Probably Represent People Spending Money On A Monster Movie. ** Both Of Their History Started From Two Foreign Godzilla Films (Zilla:Godzilla King Of The Monsters 3d, Godzilla Vs The Gryphon, The False Godzilla:Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY, Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon, Though The Difference Is Godzilla King Of The Monsters 3d And Godzilla Vs The Gryphon Are Cancelled And Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY And Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon are made.) Before their Remake Films Came Out. ** They Both May Be Viewed As Godzilla's Rivals. ** They Both Don't Have The Spirit Of The Real Godzilla. ** They Both Are Smaller And Weaker Than The Real Godzilla. ** Despite Their Appearances, They Both Are Not Dinosaurs Or Prehistoric Reptiles Like The Real Godzilla But Rather A Different Species (The 1998 Godzilla Is A Mutated Iguana Despite Looking More Dinosaurian Than Godzilla, The Proud And Selfish Earth Godzilla Is A Giant Lizard Despite Looking More Reptilian Than Godzilla). ** They Both Are Now Labeled Separate Characters From The Real Godzilla And Receieved A New Name (The Tristar Godzilla Is Renamed Zilla,Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is Renamed The False Godzilla. ** They Both Suffer The Same Fate By Being Destroyed By The Real Godzilla. * Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Is More Respecful To The Two Popular Misconceptions That Godzilla Is A Lizard And He Breathes Fire. * In The 9 part American Version Of Godzilla The Movie Set In San Francisco Rather Than Tokyo. Ian Witwickys Godzilla Replaces Lord Gagas Godzilla To Fight Godzilla In Part 2 That Is Set In New York And Rio de Janeiro Rather That Osaka And Sydney. * The History Of Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla Begins Earlier With Two Lazy-Made Fanmade Foreign Godzilla Films Known As Godzilla King Of The Monsters FUNNY (That Is Set In New York) And Godzilla Vs The Eru Dragon And The Director Of These Two Films Is Proud Ian (That Could Also Show That I.R. Navarros Name As His Proud And Arrogant Self Is Proud Ian). The Characters Design Shows That He Resembles Godzilla On The Outside But Resembles Zilla On The Inside. In These Two Films He Acts Like He Is Really Godzilla. * Although He Is Now Named False Godzilla For Sharing Similarities With The American Godzilla Or A Foreign Godzilla Rather Than The Japanese Godzilla. It Is Also Possible That A Better And Correct Version Of His Film Series Is Completed where He Is A Mutated Dinosaur Rather Than A Giant Lizard. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Kaiju Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Deceased Characters